


Carve You in Marble

by candygramme



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme
Summary: Jared is an amiable sculptor who does a good turn for a little old lady.  Just when his world is crashing about his ears, things begin to happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Carve You in Marble

Prologue

Jared Padalecki was suffering from overload. He'd spent the last several months in Greece, and he'd overdosed on classical sculpture. His mind was buzzing, stuffed with images of white marble set against the pristine blue of the Aegean, or perched atop the towering outcrop that was the Acropolis. Now as he boarded the plane that was to carry him on the first leg of his way home to Texas, he couldn't wait to put the skills he'd learned into practice and create a sculpture of his own that would put him up there with the creators of the beauty he'd been studying.

Folding his length into the seat that was to be his private torture for the next 10 hours or so, he tried to forget the bodily discomfort as he leafed through a book of illustrations of Elgin's marbles, gazing at the friezes and statues he'd seen. His head was buzzing with ideas, and he couldn't wait to get back to his studio and begin his work.

The flight was as long and uncomfortable as he'd expected, with many layovers, and by the time they finally arrived in the San Antonio airport Jared had begun to doubt whether or not he would ever be able to stand up straight again. He was sure that his entire body had become a pretzel. It took him several minutes to unkink his spine enough to rise from his seat and even longer to hobble out of the plane and enter the airport itself, by which time he was convinced that he had developed a scoliosis and at the very least would require a Zimmer frame for the foreseeable future.

Heading towards the baggage claim section, he even contemplated a wheelchair, because the 14 hours of pouring himself into seats designed for people half his size and then prizing himself out of them again in order to go to the next tiny, cramped space had left him in dreadful pain. He was beginning to understand how sardines felt when they were shoved into their can.

Arriving at the baggage claim, he waited for his suitcase to appear on the carousel and tried to stretch his aching bones, groaning as he bent and twisted. When at last his luggage crested the slipway and slid down to hit the carousel itself, he had almost succeeded in ironing out the worst of the kinks. Grabbing the handle, he hauled his suitcase off the beltway and stowed it, along with his carry on, on the cart he'd collected for that purpose.

He was about to leave the baggage claim and make his way to where the cabs were waiting outside, when he caught sight of a diminutive, elderly lady, attempting without much success to grab what must have been the largest suitcase in the world. Temporarily abandoning his belongings he went over and seized it from her, placing it gently on a cart he had snagged for her and giving her a beaming smile. 

"Thank you, young man," she murmured. "Would you mind helping me with it to the taxi line? It's terribly heavy."

Smiling down at her, Jared hefted the case onto his own cart and offered her his arm. "I'd be proud, ma'am," he murmured. "Going that way myself."

Together they made their way through the airport to the lineup for cabs, and he helped her into the next one, putting her gigantic suitcase into the trunk before smiling a goodbye. She patted his hand as she was climbing in and called him a charming young man. "I just know that you'll get your heart's desire, because you deserve it."

Jared thought nothing more about it, and climbed into his own cab to make his way home to his studio in the King William district close to downtown. 

~*~

Jared's studio was above the gallery that he managed as a way of eking out a living until such time as he began to become known as a sculptor. The gallery itself was small and had seen better days, and Jared was a little concerned to see that while he'd been away on his pilgrimage to study the work of classical Greek sculptors, many of the stores around him had apparently closed and been sold. For the first time since he'd taken on the studio, he felt a little nervous. It seemed that his was the only property in the block that was still occupied, and he'd found an offer to buy it in his mail when he'd finally come home. He'd crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage, but the fact remained that he was the lone inhabitant of the entire block. However, he knew he needed the space that the studio afforded, and he'd been saving since even before his return from Greece, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Now, finally, the perfect block of marble he'd had on layaway had been delivered, and he stood with his hands on it, feeling the image he could see inside the stone. Ever since he'd seen the beautiful white marble he'd been tormented by the vision of the statue he could see imprisoned within it, and at last he had the time to liberate that stunning image.

For days he walked around the marble, not daring to begin work, until finally his sister had smacked him around the back of the head and told him that if he didn't get started on it, she would. That galvanized him into action, and, taking a deep breath, he set his chisel to it, to make his first cut.

Once he'd begun, it was as if it had cast a spell on him. He forgot to eat and barely slept, so feverishly did he work on his creation, and slowly the slab of marble began to take shape. The next time Megan dropped in to visit with him it was Thanksgiving. She was shocked to see him - he hadn't shaved for days, and his hair hung lank and unwashed. He had lost weight, and his clothes hung on him, but the look in his eyes was the intense joy of the fulfilled, and the statue was almost complete.

Megan made him go take a shower and shave his face while she made them a meal. He chafed to get back to the task he'd set himself, but she insisted that he sit and eat first.

"He can wait. He's waited all these years inside that block of stone, and he's almost free. You don't want to slice his nose off or something, just because you've been starving yourself." As she scolded him, she was serving up a huge piece of roast turkey with potatoes, gravy and vegetables, and he couldn't argue with her. He was far too busy salivating. For once Jared forgot about work and simply enjoyed being with his sister, hearing about his brother's family and even sat in on a Skype call when Megan set up her computer so that they could say hello from where they were living in New England.

It was a pleasant evening, and the two of them enjoyed themselves, catching up on the things that Jared had experienced on his trip. Megan had graduated from college while he'd been away, and was going to start work in San Francisco, so she also had much to tell him, and between the two of them the entire evening passed by far too quickly. Jared felt a little pang of sadness when he finally kissed her goodbye and walked her to the door. He was going to be alone in the city where he'd grown up from now on. "But that's okay," he said, to the statue that stood in the center of the room. "I have you to keep me company."

The delicious meal Megan had fed him made him sleepy, and almost by the time Megan was out of the door, he was asleep, crashed out on his mattress under the blank stare of the statue. 

~*~

Waking the following day, Jared was suddenly clear headed and as he gazed on the statue he'd created, he finally saw in his mind what the young man's face would look like. Picking up his tools, he moved in and set to work to chip away the stone that concealed the beauty he knew was imprisoned within the marble.

It took him several more days to reveal it, but at last the statue stood completed. As he finally brushed away the last traces of dust from the smoothly polished stone and stood back to admire his handiwork, he felt a pang of unexpected sadness mixing with the satisfaction that was rightfully his.

The statue was poised as if to throw a discus, his lines taut and perfect. The long legs and slim hips gave way to a tight waist and broad shoulders. Physically, he was perfect, but it was his face that shone in Jared's mind. The young man was beautiful in a way that should have seemed girlish, the mouth full lipped and the eyes large, seemingly focused on something far away in another dimension, but he was anything but feminine. The shape of the chin, the determination on the exquisite face, were those of a man, and Jared knew at that moment that he would forever be alone, because no man living would ever be able to compete with the image before him.

He didn't know how long he stood before his masterpiece, but when he was aroused from his reverie by the sound of his doorbell chiming, the shadows in the studio had lengthened, and the day was almost over.

For a few moments he contemplated not answering the door, but finally, the third time it rang, he shrugged his shoulders and went to see who was there.

As he opened the door, he almost wished he hadn't done so, because the man standing on the doorstep, waiting with poorly concealed impatience, was the very last person he wanted to see. He wore cement stained coveralls and a greasy cap, and his hands were ingrained with dirt. 

"Padalecki." The man stepped forward, his foot in the door to prevent Jared from closing it. "Glad to catch up with you at last." He brandished a sheaf of papers in his hand as Jared stood blocking his entry further into the hallway. "My name is Sheppard, and I'd like to put a proposition to you." He gestured at the row of empty premises to each side of the gallery. "Everyone else has sold. We're going to be starting construction in three days, and if you don't sign and leave, I'm not going to be able to protect you from the consequences. " He pulled a face that was supposed to be sympathetic, although to Jared it merely made him look as if he had terrible indigestion. "The building isn't safe, you know that, and we can't be responsible for your safety if you're still here when we start demolishing the row."

Jared eyed him with horror. "What are you talking about? This is my home. You can't just threaten to knock down my home."

"The rest of it is coming down, starting Wednesday." The man smirked. "And of course, we won't actively cause this part of the building to... shall I say, sag, but it's only a matter of time 'til the City condemns it." He waved the papers he was clutching and gave Jared a knowing look. "Last chance, kiddo. Sign the papers and get something for your trouble. Don't sign and you might as well just give it away, because you're gonna lose."

Jared was stunned. He took the papers from the man's hand and stood, numbly trying to decide what his next move should be. As far as he could tell, he didn't have one. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Listen, give me a little time to read this, and I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?"

The man appeared to think things over before finally giving a curt nod and turning to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow morning around 8am," he growled. "Last chance." With that, he turned and headed back to where his truck was parked on the street outside.

Inside once more, with the door bolted against any further intrusion, Jared sat down and began to study the paperwork he'd been given. He supposed after reading through it that the offer was fair for the state of the property and the area where it was located, but there would be no way that he could buy or even rent another studio with the proceeds. Sadly, he gazed at his beautiful creation and shook his head. He was going to have to find a buyer for the statue before he was ready, and he had no idea what to do or where to look.

Finally shoving the papers to one side, he rose to his feet and went over to the statue, pulling away the sheet that he'd thrown hastily over him when the unwanted visitor had come to his door. "I wish with all my heart I didn't have to lose you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against the cold marble of the statue's lips. "I wish you were alive and mine forever."

Turning away sadly, he felt the tears begin to sting the backs of his eyes and scrubbed at his face. There was no point in falling apart. He was going to have to suck it up and do the best he could, and that would start with arranging for his beautiful Achilles to find a new home.

He was powering up his laptop when he heard the sound and frowned. He knew that he had locked and bolted the door, so he was at a loss as to what had caused the sudden noise. Setting his computer down carefully on the desk, he turned to go and investigate and nearly leaped clean out of his skin when he saw the naked man stooping to set a discus down on the floor.

He was on his feet before he realized it, backing up to press against his desk as he gaped at the vision in front of him - the very real, flesh and blood vision that appeared to be the statue he had carved. The statue looked up from his crouch and smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as the smile lit up his face. "Jared?" he asked, as if questioning his identity.

"I've finally flipped my cams," muttered Jared to himself. "It's obviously the shock. I've gone over the edge."

"Which edge is that?" The young man took a couple of steps forward into Jared's space and reached to touch him in a curious, inquisitive way. "I can't see any edges."

"No, you don't get it," said Jared, shaking his head. "I'm insane, demented, nuts! You know...?" He crossed his eyes and made a whistling sound, twirling his finger around at his temple as he did so, and that provoked a frown that creased the intruder's smooth brow. "Batshit!"

"You don't seem to be any different from the way you always have been," murmured the young man, his deep voice a soothing rumble, and Jared started, frowning. The implication of what the vision was saying suddenly dawned on him. This really was his statue - his Achilles - even though he had no idea how that could possibly have come to pass. He shrugged. When all else failed, he would go with what his eyes and ears were telling him, until such time they told him something else - something less fun.

"Of course your voice would be gorgeous too. Everything about you is perfect." The perfect white of the marble had translated into creamy pale flesh with a faint smattering of freckles over the straight nose and high cheekbones. The soft, voluptuous lips were a soft pink, the hair was a rich, and sun -streaked light brown and the eyes were a green that spoke of springtime in the valley at Delphi, fringed by lush lashes that were dark and thick as they fanned over his cheeks. "How did you happen?"

"You created me," murmured the statue turned human. "You released me from my prison."

"Yes, but you were stone." Jared poked the young man's arm to reassure himself that he was in fact not dreaming. "Now you're... not."

"I heard you make your wish." The young man beamed his delicious smile in Jared's direction once again. "And you kissed me. I felt the touch of your lips, and it changed me. I don't know how, but I like being this way."

"I..." Jared swallowed. "I do too." He frowned. "I wished for you, but I don't know how my wish came true."

He said no more, because he was suddenly assaulted by a very naked, very warm ex-statue, and could only gasp as his mouth was caught, tasted and then devoured by the unexpectedly ardent young man he'd somehow brought to life. The kiss went on and on, and when they finally pulled apart, they were both panting, pink cheeked and aroused.

"I have to... I have to call you something," murmured Jared, attempting to collect his scattered wits. He looked wildly about. "I thought of you as Achilles, but that's a hell of a first name." His eyes fastened on the speakers that were connected to his stereo, and he squinted as he read the little logo on the front of one of them. "Ummmm... Jensen," he read.

"Jensen Achilles," murmured the young man. "It has a certain ring to it." He turned back to Jared and moved in, apparently intent on having his way with him. Jared put out a hand to hold him back for a moment. 

"Wait up," he murmured, breaking into a sweat.

"What's the matter?" The newly christened Jensen opened his eyes wide and plaintive. "I'm yours. I thought that you wanted..."

"Oh, I do. I do." Jared wasn't sure what to do. He was being assaulted by what must be the hottest man of all time, but ten minutes earlier the guy had been a statue, and Jared wasn't quite sure if doing what his hormones were telling him to do was the right thing. "But... are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Jensen flung his arms around Jared. "I belong to you."

Conversation languished at exactly that moment.

~*~

The following morning was Christmas Eve, and Jared awoke to find himself wrapped in the arms of his creation. He sighed happily, prepared to snuggle back into the warmth of his embrace, when the sudden thought of the man Sheppard, who was due to appear on his doorstep any time, suddenly hit him, and he swiftly struggled himself free from the comfort of Jensen's arms.

Jensen opened one eye and pouted, letting him know without mincing words just how unhappy he was about the arrangement. Jared petted him gently but then stepped away from him for his own peace of mind. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's just that in just a few minutes, a big, ugly man is going to be knocking on my door wanting an answer to his proposal from yesterday, and I need to be ready for him."

"Is this the one who wants you to sell your studio?"

Jared gazed at Jensen, perplexed. "How did you know?"

"I heard. Just because I was a statue didn't mean I couldn't hear what was going on around me. Statues don't really have much to do except listen. You sounded very unhappy about it." He crawled out from under the covers and beamed at Jared. "Would you like me to kill him for you?"

"You can't do that!" Jared gaped at him. "It's not... You can't just kill people you don't like. This is America."

"I think that's a stupid rule." The pout was back in evidence, and Jared, who was busily pulling on his clothing, suddenly bethought him that he needed to get Jensen decently covered up before Sheppard came calling. It seemed to him wrong that such profane eyes should see his beautiful companion naked, as if it might somehow make him sullied in some way. "Let me find you some clothes."

Jensen looked a little confused at that, but readily agreed to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when Jared offered them, although he definitely needed to roll up the legs of the jeans somewhat so that he didn't trip over them. 

Jared headed over to his small kitchen area and began to fill the coffee maker as Jensen was pulling on the T-shirt and was surprised when he suddenly felt Jensen pressing up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The soft, deep voice brushed over his ears and made him shiver.

"Making coffee." Jared finished pouring the water into the machine and flipped the switch to set it going.

"Coffee?" Jensen sounded intrigued, and as Jared turned toward the fridge in search of breakfast, the strange young man remained by the coffee maker, his nostrils quivering as he inhaled the growing fragrance of the thick brown liquid that was slowly filling the carafe.

When they finally sat down to eat breakfast, and Jared poured out the coffee into two mugs, he was amused to watch the way Jensen responded to it, eyes closed in apparent ecstasy as he inhaled the steam and sipped the contents of his cup.

Bacon and eggs were treated to the same blissed out enjoyment, and Jared thought he could watch forever as Jensen tried new things. Washing up afterwards became a messy but rewarding activity as Jared discovered just how far the suds could be spread by a young man discovering things for the first time. Soaked to the skin and dripping bubbles from the ends of his hair, Jensen presented a picture of such beauty that he felt his heart give a kick inside his chest and knew that whatever happened, even though his studio could be gone in a couple of days, he would be happy as long as he could keep this.

Sheppard came and went once more, bearing with him Jared's signature on the paperwork he'd left, and Jared held Jensen's hand as the two of them went out to try and find somewhere new to live. San Antonio on Christmas Eve was full of life, and the two of them found their way down to the Riverwalk. Jensen gaped at everything, and Jared was entranced as he watched him react to each new thing he saw. He was in love; he knew that. This young man was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and it seemed that Jensen felt the same way as he did, because he stole his hand out to link with Jared's, curling his fingers around him without any regard for who might be looking on.

When they finally sat down at a sidewalk cafe to enjoy a drink, Jared was surprised to hear someone greeting him. Looking around, he was surprised to see the little, elderly lady he had helped with her luggage back at the airport on his way home from Greece. He greeted her with his brightest smile and rose to invite her to sit with them, offering to buy her a lemonade when she expressed her preference. He was surprised when Jensen, so recently made flesh, seemed to recognize her and bent to kiss her hand, a shy blush tingeing his features. 

"Do you have your heart's desire?" she asked him as she sipped her drink.

Jared gazed at Jensen and nodded, his smile gentle as he watched Jensen raising his own glass to his lips. "I think I just found it," he said. "He's everything I ever wanted, but it's really strange how it came to be."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said the lady. "This time of the year is... let's call it magical, for the want of a better term. It permits me to make things happen that wouldn't ordinarily be possible, and..."

"Are you telling me that you were the one who made Jensen real?" Jared looked at her in amazement. She didn't look like a fairy godmother, or a guardian angel. She didn't even look like a witch. She merely looked like a frail, elderly woman out for a walk in the sunshine, one that you would be likely to pass over without even noticing.

"That's just what I am telling you," she said. "And the reason I'm here now is to tell you the rules." Jensen and Jared both frowned at her announcement, but it was Jared who finally spoke.

"Just who are you, ma'am?" he asked, his voice soft enough to be almost a whisper.

There was a pause, and the eyes of both young men gazed at her expectantly as the sounds of the street seemed to fade. She smiled a dimpled smile and began to change, growing taller, straighter, her wrinkled skin soothing out until she sat before them, youthful, beautiful and definitely not someone you would pass by without giving a second glance. When she finally spoke, her voice was low and well modulated, and made both Jared and Jensen shiver.

"I have been called many things throughout time, but most know me as Aglaea, or Charis," she said. "And you, Jared, have caught my interest in several ways."

Jared frowned. "Aglaea? But Aglaea is a goddess."

Aglaea smirked and inclined her head, agreeing with his pronouncement. "A minor one only, but I do have certain powers although I rarely bestow gifts on mortals."

"I don't understand." Jared wondered if he was actually still here, still sane, or whether the shock of the man Sheppard apparently stealing his studio from under him had turned him insane. He twitched when Jensen reached out and took his hand again, squeezing it gently.

"It's very simple. I love beauty, and as one of the Charities, I love kindness even more. As a creator of beauty you interested me. As a gentle soul who would offer kindness to someone you didn't know, you became someone dear to my heart." She gave him a gentler smile and reached to cover their clasped hands with her own, where they sat on the table.

"You said there were rules." It was Jensen who broke the silence this time, and she nodded.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I have to offer you choices." Jared looked at her, a little worried by her words.

"I have what I need," he murmured. "What choices can there possibly be?"

"It's very simple," she said. "You have a choice. You may choose to become a world famous artist with all the wealth and fame that would attract," she drew a breath. "And Jensen Achilles here would be the means whereby you achieved that fame."

Jared didn't like the way that this was going. "Are you saying that he would become a statue again? What's my other choice?"

"Your second choice is to leave behind all fame and fortune to be with Jensen forever. But by choosing that, you choose to forsake the world that you know." She gave him a sad smile. "Even goddesses have limitations to what they can give. Those are your choices."

"Wait up." Jensen had been following the conversation with a frown. "Don't I get any say in this? I'm not just a _thing_ to be bargained with any more. I'm a person. You made sure of that."

She nodded, lips pursed. "I see. A loophole." She gazed up into the sky as if lost in thought. "What is it you would wish for, Jensen Achilles?"

"No matter what Jared chooses, I want some time to see more of this. "I ate food this morning, and it was amazing. I want to do that again. Jared and I shared a kiss last night, and I want to do that again too. I want to know what it's like to go on one of those vessels." As he spoke, he indicated one of the boats that plied the river. "Is that too much to ask?"

Again she gazed heavenward, and Jared, who had made his decision without any hesitation, held his breath as the two of them awaited her pronouncement. When she finally gave a little nod, the two of them let their breath go in unison. "Very well. You may have until midnight on Christmas Day," she said, and turned to Jared. "Jared, what do you choose?"

"I choose Jensen," said Jared, gazing at the young man he'd created. "I don't care about the rest of it, if we can be together."

Nodding, Aglaea rose to her feet, an old lady once more. "I will leave you to enjoy this world until tomorrow night then." As the noise of Riverwalk rose again, she turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two men to gape after her.

Jensen squeezed his hand again, and as Jared turned to look at him, he smiled. "Can we go eat something now?" he said, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Laughing, Jared put some money down on the table and rose to his feet. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the best steak you ever ate."

"The only steak I ever ate," chuckled Jensen as they left the cafe.

~*~

They spent the rest of the day showing Jensen things that he wanted to see. Knowing there was nothing left there for him, Jared didn't bother returning to his studio. Instead, he checked the two of them into the Riverwalk Plaza hotel and by midnight on Christmas Eve, the two of them were standing on the balcony of their room, overlooking the river.

"So you thought you might like to kiss again," murmured Jared, smirking as he slid his arm around Jensen.

"It was nice. I observed you pressing your lips to your sister's, and thought I should greet you in the same manner, but it became something more, and I want to do it again." Jensen leaned his head on Jared's shoulder, and Jared laughed softly.

"I'd kind of like to do it again myself," he whispered, and turned Jensen so that he could take him in his arms.

His first kiss was a gentle press of lips, playful and sweet. He felt Jensen draw in a sharp breath and tighten his arms around Jared as if afraid that he might fall, and Jared nuzzled in, pressing closer and parting Jensen's lips so that he could dip into his mouth and seek out the taste.

Pressing ever closer, Jensen gasped as Jared found and licked at his tongue. Jared could feel himself grow hard and slid his hand down to cup one of Jensen's buttocks and pull him closer, pressing their groins together so that he could feel the unmistakable swell of Jensen's cock.

"Let's go inside," he whispered, the husky quality of his voice betraying the arousal he was feeling. Jensen said nothing, but he released his hold around Jared's neck and stumbled after him, dazed. When they reached the bed, Jared turned, lifted his thumb to trace over Jensen's plump lower lip and stood gazing down at him. He couldn't believe that this was his. "Mine," he whispered. "Mine forever."

He cupped Jensen's cheeks and claimed his lips again as Jensen's body pressed closer, and then they were rocking together slowly, gathering strength and excitement until they tumbled together onto the king sized bed. Jared mumbled quiet words of adoration against the soft skin of Jensen's shoulder and began to slide his t-shirt up and off his body.

Jensen reached his hands up to allow it up and off, and watched, a little smile on his face as Jared tossed it over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor behind them. "It feels so nice," he murmured and slid his hand under Jared's shirt to tug it up. 

"You ain't felt nothing yet," growled Jared, bending to blow a raspberry on Jensen's exposed stomach as his deft fingers unfastened Jensen's jeans. Jensen, surprised into laughter, shrieked as he felt the tickling vibrations on his belly and as Jared moved lower, his initial scream faded to a high pitched whining. Jared grinned up at him. "Check this out," he husked and took the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth to swirl his tongue around.

There was a flash of something dark in Jensen's green/gold eyes, and he arched back, straining to go deeper, feel more. Jared could see the sinews in Jensen's neck stand out with the force of his movement, and it made him redouble his efforts to suck the young man's soul out through the eye of his cock.

It seemed to Jared that Jensen glowed. His skin was pale, almost as translucent as the marble from which it had been carved, and as Jared sucked him, his body flushed delicately pink. When he finally came with a cry, Jared drank him down, the taste of him sweet and thick on his tongue. His own cock, constrained inside his clothes, ached with the need to be free and to come.

Squirming out of his clothing, he moved up to cover Jensen with his body, and was shocked when Jensen reached for a handful of Jared’s hair and anchored himself while he licked into Jared’s mouth, messy and sloppy, with no clue what he was doing, and Jared knew then and there that he wanted this, now and forever, and that he would have it.

Jared cradled the back of Jensen's head, kissing back as frantically as he could. Jensen's fingers were twined in his hair, too long, too messy and just right for Jensen's need. He slid his hand up to thumb at one of Jensen's nipples, feeling it pebble and peak and laughing softly when Jensen jerked as if there were a current passing through him.

Jared could feel Jensen getting hard again despite his recent orgasm. Fumbling to try and get Jensen's jeans the rest of the way off, while still kissing him, Jared wondered if he would end the night with a bald patch. 

He forgot about his scalp completely when Jensen reached down to curl his fingers around him and squeeze a little. "I want to do that again," Jensen mumbled. "It was..."

"Felt good, hmmm?" Jared took his hand and helped him find a rhythm, sliding his hand along over Jensen's and then reaching to do the same to Jensen's now rigid cock. Jensen gasped a little but seemed to take the cues that Jared was sending him, stroking and twisting his wrist in the same way as he did. It didn't take him long to turn Jared into a quivering, panting mess.

He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but he found himself on his back with Jensen crouching between his legs, mouthing at his leaking dick. 

"You don't have to... I'm so close," he panted. Jensen send him a sweet smile and then applied his hot, wet mouth to him, sucking and slurping as he began to master the art of the blowjob.

He was close, very close, and each slither of Jensen's tongue against the underside of his cock seemed to draw him tighter, closer to the edge. He bit his lip, tried to hold back, and Jensen slid an exploratory finger down behind his balls, into the crevice between his cheeks and that was it. He was done, each movement over his skin sent tingling sweetness through him, and he could feel his essence pour out of him to be swallowed by his beautiful new lover.

He felt rather than saw Jensen finish himself off, hand flying over his dick as he learned what worked. The droplets of come spattered over his stomach and thighs as Jensen came, panting and moaning. As Jensen collapsed against him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I love you," he whispered.

"Is this being together forever?" asked Jensen, smiling sleepily.

"I hope so, Jen. I hope so." a soft snore told Jared that his soft response had gone unheard, and he placed a kiss on his sleeping lover before allowing exhaustion to pull him under.

~*~

They awoke the following morning in each others' arms, Jared curled around Jensen as if protecting him from the world, his cock hard again in the crack of Jensen's butt. Jensen was moaning softly as he moved against it, and for a moment, Jared froze, aware of how close he'd been to just plunging into Jensen without any prep. Groaning, he reached for lube, realized that he wasn't at home and stumbled for the bathroom and the small bottle of baby oil he'd seen there.

Returning to where Jensen was still lying, smiling like a sleepy cat, he slithered in behind him and prepared to open Jensen up with oily fingers and as much patience as he could manage. Jensen didn't flinch and seemed to anticipate what he needed to do, and it wasn't long before Jared was buried deep inside him, slowly rocking back and forth as Jared reached for his erection.

Jensen was delightfully hot and slick, his tissues clasped around Jared, muscles tightening rhythmically as Jared stroked his belly, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers, contracting as his fingers skimmed his inner thighs. Jared wanted to move, was desperate to move, but didn't want to give in until he could get Jensen to a place where fucking was a desperate necessity for both of them. 

It was delicious; it was torture. His cock ached to move, to plough inside Jensen and find completion, but he gritted his teeth and hung on, listening for Jensen's little gasps and moans of pleasure, feeling as Jensen's breathing shortened and thick, sticky pre-come drooled from the tip of his cock to coat his fingers.

Time stretched out. Jensen began to flail, and then to beg. Jared continued to stroke his cock, spreading oil and pre-come over it to ease his movements until he felt that it was time. Jensen was gasping, wordless cries that sent the blood tingling through Jared's over sensitized nerves, and he tightened his ass around Jared, making him curse and buck forward.

"Gods, yes!" Jensen's voice was hoarse with begging. "Do that. Please do that."

It was too late. Now that he'd moved, he couldn't stop. His hips moved without his conscious desire, and he began to fuck Jensen, hand tight around his cock as he matched its motion to his thrusts.

Once he'd begun to move, it didn't take long for Jensen to fall apart, and he did so with a long drawn out moan as the rippling contractions of his muscles milked the climax from Jared, pulling him over the edge with him.

Exhausted at last, the two of them lay limp, still joined as they slowly recovered from their efforts. Jared could feel his dick slowly soften until it slipped out, permitting him to roll Jensen around to face him. "Forever, love. Only you forever."

"Forever," agreed Jensen, touching his forehead to Jared's. "Now can we go and eat something again?"

Jared laughed. "I wonder if statues get fat," he said, and Jensen gave a little giggle before rather unsteadily getting out of bed.

~*~

The day passed in gentle activities. Jensen greeted each new experience with childlike joy, and frequently traded kisses with Jared in a most unchildlike manner. It was around eleven o' clock at night that they found themselves walking by the San Antonio Museum of Art. 

The streets were empty. People were in their homes with their families, each celebrating Christmas in their own way, and Jared, in love, was celebrating too. He gazed at the familiar entrance to the museum and told Jensen that he wished that he'd been able to take him in and show him the wonders within. 

"But you can." Aglaea beckoned from beneath the colored awnings, their bright red and blue faded by the street lights. "Come on."

This time she was not an old woman. She was lithe and slender with a mass of curls drawn up high on her head to cascade down around her face, framing it with dark, curling ringlets, and she wore a tunic of white, bound around her waist with a golden tie, gilded sandals on her feet. She pushed open the door and gestured for them to precede her.

Shrugging, Jared decided that the goddess would be able to get them out of any Breaking and Entering charge they might face later and, taking Jensen's hand, he entered the museum.

Strolling around the exhibits, they marveled at paintings, artifacts and furniture from long ago, but it was to the statues that Jared was drawn, and Jensen with him. These were what had inspired him to sculpt, and he pointed out some of his favorites to Jensen, gratified when Jensen seemed to find them as beautiful as he did. Finally, they approached an empty plinth, and Aglaea stepped close to touch each of them on the forehead. 

"It's time," she said.

Jensen was first to take off his clothes, dropping them where he stood and hopping up onto the plinth to hold out his hand to Jared. Jared nodded then and swiftly shed his own, not caring that he was now naked. He stepped up to join Jensen, turning to him to offer a somewhat wobbly smile. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," replied Jensen, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss that rapidly became a passionate embrace.

And the clock chimed midnight.

~*~

"Come on." Aglaea, shining as if lit from within was waiting as the two of them slipped free from the imprisoning stone that was all that was left of their bodies.

"Where are we going?" Jared pulled himself free, shaking his left foot until finally it pulled clear, almost falling into Jensen who stood laughing behind him. "Is that us?"

"You make the best statue ever," nodded Jensen, his eyes crinkling.

"I thought that was it. That we were doomed to be forever stone." Jared looked at Aglaea accusingly, and she poked her tongue out at him. 

"Stop thinking like a mortal. You know gods have to put you to the test, but you've passed with flying colors, so now we're heading to Olympus. I've always been a fag hag." She gave him a smirk. "It's not all eating ambrosia and sitting on clouds playing lutes, you know. Once we get there you're going to learn what your role is, but I promise you can be with Jensen Achilles forever."

Jared gazed over at Jensen, who was now dressed much as Aglaea was, although he looked far more manly. Gazing down at himself clad in his own white tunic, he sent out a fervent hope to whatever the appropriate deity might be that the lack of underwear wouldn't prove uncomfortable. He grinned at the two of them. "That's all I ever wanted," he said.

Epilogue

Jessica, the Curator of Art of the Ancient Mediterranean World arrived for work on December 26th and stood looking at the room where her ancient Greek statuary was displayed. There were clothes on the floor, as if there had been someone trying to move in, or possibly attempting to dress one of the statues. She started to gather the offending garments up and found that the larger pair of jeans actually held a wallet. That was a problem. It could be that there had been a murder or some other kind of crime, although nothing appeared to be missing.

Then she noticed the new statue. It was frankly erotic. It depicted two young men in a loving embrace, exquisitely detailed, and it felt almost as if they could step down at any moment to take those clothes she was holding, put them on, and leave.

She shook her head. That was ridiculous. Impossible. She studied the statue for a long time, then looked at the plaque on the plinth. It read, "The sculptor embraces his creation, by Jared Padalecki."  
Shaking her head she turned to go to her office, but something made her check in the wallet she'd pulled from the back pocket of the jeans. The driver's license it contained said Jared Padalecki was the owner. She resisted the urge to go back and compare the picture in the license to the face of the statue.

She would do that later, but for now she really needed a stiff drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a SPN-Santa gift for angelicfoodcake.


End file.
